


Glitching Spots

by JustSimon



Category: DreaMarbleng (Yume Nikki Fangame), Someday (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, Evil Love, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after demises True Failed Maker from DreaMarbleng and Kondo from Someday, story on a molecular level. After the failure TFM not gave up and found not only the way to resurection but even a patner in evil deeds, but who is she, this evil partner?
Relationships: True Failed Maker/Kondo





	Glitching Spots

After her banishment, True Failed Maker aka Senshoku was no more than a spot in the micro sea, all what she could do is just swim around, but it's been pretty boring for her, but then she found a strange glitching piece, it was a peculiar girl, Kondo, Senshoku decided to talk with her. 

"Who are you?" 'What a benefit for me tell you my indentity?' "You are stubborn person isn't it? Fine i'll play by your rules. My name is True Failed Maker, but since it's too long i have a short nickname, Senshoku." 'Kondo, my name is Kondo. What do you want from me?' "I am just interesting who are you been." 'How about you?' "Again stubborn? Well, briefly, i was failed art of one girl, just a doodle maybe, but i changed in something more than her doodle, in her dark side, my goal was turn her dream in a nightmare, i try did a murders, but she resurected these dreamsters and later found the sword and somehow banished me in this abyss. Now i am nothing than just a spot." 'You had an awful situation. My story a bit different, i was a drawing, my creator called me a perfect girl, but he became really nervously, have no confidence and accidentally, he turned me in a source of his nightmares, i even don't bothered him, but this boy, using his own invented effect, baku, he absorbed me and made his dreams peaceful, somehow i got here, in a form of this glitch.' "Can you call yourself a dark-side of this boy?" 'To be honest it's a weird question you asked, but yeah, kinda.' "Do you wanna get revenge?" 'Yes.' "I can help you, but you should give me your permission?" 'Um, what?' "Just say, i give my permission." 'I give my permission.' 

Then spot of Senshoku seems to connected with Kondo's glich, and through some metamorphosis, spot turned in a girl with a dark-blue skin and seems to bloody spot on her face, meanwhile glitch turned in a blonde girl with ponytail. 

'Eh? H-how did you do this? What you just did?' "I changed some details in our DNA, to allow us evolve." 'If you have a knowledge like this, why you don't did it with yourself only?' "It's very complicated, all i can say you need at least another creature to chage DNA, well my job is done and you are beatiful blonde again, so i just go, bye." 'Wait!' "What?" 'I wanna date with you!' "EH!? W-why are you saying something like this so sudden?" 'I kinda like you, you seems to me attractive?' "How you can saying something nice to someone with a blood on their face!?" 'I don't care your apperance, i like you for your soul.' "Say what?" 'I can see how dark your soul are, soul painted in the black.' "Wow, no one gave to me compliments like this before. Fine i accept your offer, but you should help me with my plans." 'Sure, i will help you, my "partner".' "Ok, let's go then, say, anyone told you that you looks like a Poniko?" 'Let's not talk about this, ...yes, so many times that it's became annoying.' "I can understand that." 

Two dark dreamers if they can be naming that way, created a union and began their complicated and twisted relationships. 


End file.
